fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Machina Soul: Wyrmborg
|romanji = Makina Sōru: Uirumubōgu |name = Machina Soul: Wyrmborg |parent magic = Machina Soul |user = TBA}} Machina Soul: Wyrmborg ( , Makina Sōru: Uirumubōgu lit. Machine: Manmade Serpentine Dragon) is a Take Over spell of the Machina Soul line that enables the user to take the form of a machinery-based being. In the case of Machina Soul: Wyrmborg, the caster is capable of transforming into a synthetic clone of a dragon. Description Take Over: Machina Soul works differently to many other types of Take Over Magics- as normal Take Over Magics assimilate living beings and grant the user the ability to take upon the form of the absorbed organism, Machina Soul is something completely out of the ordinary. Machina Soul itself cannot assimilate living beings unless the user takes advantage of a certain loophole, but instead, it absorbs the opposite of the organic- the inorganic, limited to machinery in this case. Machina Soul is put into motion by the user coming into contact with machinery of any kind- the moment that the user makes bodily contact with machinery, the Take Over will begin to absorb it at a rapid pace similar to ferrokinesis- this absorption also has a special effect on machinery that is built to serve a specific function. In any case, when performing Machina Soul, the user absorbs the machinery of their choice and, using magical manipulation, they break every single component of the target down to bits and pieces, reshaping it around their bodies in a form most fitting for themselves; essentially taking their capabilities and assets for themselves. The special functions of machinery are replicated perfectly by granting the user of Machina Soul a magic equivalent- for example, if the user assimilates a computer, they will be granted a form of Archive. However, in some cases, the user can harness the power of the machinery absorbed normally; allowing them to use the machinery constructed around their body as tools, objects, weapons and other items; the uses are virtually unlimited and every Machina Soul is wildly different. However, Machina Soul is also weak to electricity and magnetism. Because the terms 'inorganic' and 'machinery' have multiple interpretations; Machina Soul can absorb almost any kind of non-living, metal material and fashion it into a 'soul'; aka a mechanized armour in this case. While of course, every Machina Soul form differs from person to person, several users have their own 'styles', with Wang Long's Machina Souls being stylized after Ancient Greek soldiers and Jack Titus' Machina Souls being heavily based off of cyborgs. Additionally, Machina Soul can function the ol'-fashioned way- the caster can take over a sentiment machine and use their powers, as seen with the Wyrmborg. Users who have mastered this Take Over can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need; and while it isn't the strongest Take Over, it certainly is one of the most versatile. In the case of Machina Soul: Wyrmborg, things are a little different- the Wyrmborg is technically a living being, its possession and subsequent activation functions completely the same as regular Take Over, with the caster assimilating its soul and magical energies into their Magic Origin and releasing them outwards, resulting in numerous metallic plates manifesting from nothingness by being fashioned either from the imagination or stray magical energies and compressing and forming themselves into the Wyrmborg, a synthetic dragon. The Wyrmborg itself resembles a Chinese Dragon, only completely cybernetic in nature- possessing no arms or legs, the Wyrmborg is serpentine in regards to its body structure; it has a serrated tail and a triad of fins extending from before its head. The Wyrmborg's head is typical dragon fare; it has two curved spikes extending upwards where its horns would be, golden eyes, a single small spike where its snout would be, and two small protrusions under its chin- the head also has a set of tubes attached to it which connect to the neck. History The Wyrmborg, no, the Wyrmborgs, are a result of going where no man has ever gone before (which isn't the perfume department). The Wyrmborgs are the "jewels" hewn from the Magic Council's Manmade Dragon Project (人工竜・プロジェクト, Jinkōryū Purojekuto), which, as the title of the plan would ever-so-subtly indicate, was an experiment in the hopes of creating dragons, effectively ushering in a new age similar to the days of the Dragon Civil War where humanity lived in fear of their winged lizard overlords- only now, these dragons would be under complete control of the Magic Council's head, meaning that all the organization would have to do in the event of an uprising or troublesome Dark Magicians would be to just sic a Manmade Dragon on the offending party and then leave it- this would additionally render the need for the Ten Wizard Saints and the Rune Knights null and void, putting them out of their jobs and allowing the R&D department to flourish magnificently. The only problem was, well, getting the draconic DNA samples needed in order to reproduce the ancient winged terrors. Originally, it was thought of that the Magic Council would ask for numerous blood samples from those who possessed the blood of a dragon coursing through their veins, however, it soon came to light that since quite a few important magicians, also known as the ones who weren't wrapped around the council's fingers, would sooner die than have anything to do with their shady experiments. And thus, the second option came to light- they would dissect the dragon-blooded and take their DNA as well as use the knowledge gained for another experiment, in order to mimic the Dragunity Knights, who actually did exist in this timeline, believe it or not- this knowledge and data would be harnessed to create super soldiers out of their Rune Knights, thus validating their existence if the Manmade Dragon Project was to succeed. As expected, this didn't succeed either- however, all hope wasn't lost. During a mission under the seas, searching for a sunken city which held valuable minerals that would be worth billions of dollars and promised power beyond his wildest dreams, Gentleman Adventurer, Nicholas Cole, known puncher of horses and eater of pies, discovered the skeleton of a long-dead dragon at the depths of Four's ocean. While it certainly wasn't what he was looking for, he was aware that the Magic Council would pay him rather handsomely for dragon bones, more than enough to make up for the time wasted searching for the sunken city. After a few hours of haggling, Gentleman Adventurer, Nicholas Cole made off with trillions of dollars as he gave the dragon's skeleton to the Magic Council. With the Magic Council being incapable of cloning the dragon in a living state, they decided to throw a curveball and use the dragon's skeleton as a skeletal framework for beginning the experiment, constructing a metallic frame around the skeleton with cloned DNA from the bones inserted into the metal sheets that composed its body and its bones and a Dragon-Brain Unit, designed to mimic the brain serving as the "motor" of sorts. In the end, only fifty Manmade Dragons were created as cybernetic recreations of this specific dragon, designed to be as powerful as the original to serve as the Magic Council's secret weapons. However, eventually, the Manmade Dragon Project was scrapped due to numerous errors and malfunctions in regards to the beings created- often, they would go berserk and kill anything in sight- not only this, every time they cloned the dragon's skeleton, the quality would deteriorate ever-so-slightly, and by the end, Manmade Dragons would be incapable of performing the law-defying feats that their organic counterparts were known and feared for. The project was deemed a failure and the remaining Manmade Dragons were released into the wild; at this point, quite a few of them would be taken over by numerous magicians. Powers and Abilities Power Tool Change ( , Pawā Tsūru Chenji lit. Absolute Metal Subjugation): A standard ability of each Machina Soul is the ability to generate from nothing and manipulate metal in any way, shape, or form; this ability is also referred to as Ferrokinesis ( , Ferokinesisu lit. Metal Power). The metals generated from Power Tool Change are generally malleable, as they can be hammered or pressed permanently out of shape without breaking or cracking, in addition to being capable of being fused or melted and drawn out into a thin wire. The user can also unleash metal attacks of various shapes and intensities, either projected, or used as a part of melee attacks similar to a Dragon Slayer Magic; forming weapons in a fashion similar to Metal-Molding Magic, though the structural strength of each construct formed through Power Tool Change is generally limited by the user's will. The user is capable of using Power Tool Change in order to continually draw metal from numerous sources to patch up their Machina Soul when they take damage, and use metal of any kind to grow even stronger, even incorporating numerous types of metal into their body for several different effects. Of course, as a major weakness, metal, and thus the user's ferrokinesis, is affected by everything that normal metals would be, although the user is perfectly able to use their power to return the metal in its original shape and controlling it even under highly-dense fire, which could melt the metal, ice that could turn the metal brittle, and being rusted. A special ability that the Machina Soul's Power Tool Change is capable of showing is that when it comes to people with cybernetic implants, the user of Machina Soul is able to tear them out and assimilate them, quite possibly severely hampering the opponent as the blood loss and loss of enhancements could cripple them. *'Power Tool Change: Cybernetic Drakearms' ( , Pawā Tsūru Chenji: Saibanetikku Doreikuāmuzu lit. Absolute Metal Subjugation: Manmade Dragon's Claws, Fangs, Wings, and Tail): Not really an attack per-se as it is a special way of using Power Tool Change, Power Tool Change: Cybernetic Drakearms is method of harnessing Power Tool Change that is exclusive to the Wyrmborgs- essentially, the method refers to the Wyrmborgs generating, well, claws, fangs, wings, and a tail from metal in order to return to their former glory. Power Tool Change: Cybernetic Drakearms is activated by the Wyrmborg focusing its magical energies, coursing them throughout its body before momentarily releasing a pulse of pure magic that runs across the ground, seeking out faint traces of metal embedded within the earth before the sheer intensity of the pulse causes the soil to splash about magnificently, resulting in the metal erupting from the ground instantly, pulling them forth like they were drawn to the Wyrmborg via gravity. However, if this method isn't enough, like any other user of Power Tool Change, the Wyrmborg is capable of infusing its magical energy into any other medium, including the air to generate those metals, or simple generate them from nothing, shaping their magical energies into the metallic alloys in a similar manner to that of the magic referred to as Iron-Make. As the Manmade Dragons lacked the unique Magic Origin of the original dragons known as the Factor of the Dragon, an enormous energy core that generated magical energy just through breathing, they couldn't use the magic that made dragonkind so terrifying and infamous, the Dragon Slayer Magic- as such, Power Tool Change: Cybernetic Drakearms was one of the two powers formed internally in Wyrmborg as a compromise. In any case, once the alloys have been manifested, the Wyrmborg is capable of utilizing them in order to bring itself back to the days of old, where it was still a living, breathing dragon- with every attack, the Wyrmborg shapes the alloys into countless structures more akin to its original physiology, generating claws to slash and stab with, fangs to bite with, a tail to constrict and smash enemies with, and wings to blow enemies away as well as increase the Wyrmborg's flight speed. As the Wyrmborg lacks proper limbs of its own, all it can really do without its Evolution forms is bite, smash with a tail, and fire the Absolute Zero Cannon, meaning that Power Tool Change: Cybernetic Drakearms massively bolsters the options that the synthetic dragon has at its disposal. Mechanical Evolution ( , Mekanikaru Evoryūshon lit. Manmade Serpentine Dragon's Upgrade Promotion): Mechanical Evolution is a power hard-wired into the metallic body of the Wyrmborgs that the Magic Council had developed- it was designed to reward the Manmade Dragons whenever they did well enough, effectively making it a variant of promoting a soldier to a higher rank, only tailored for these synthetic dragons. It is an expansion of their current form- and evolution of sorts. When initiating Mechanical Evolution, after achieving a certain task or defeating enough enemies, the Wyrmborg absorbs more and more magical energy generated from the rush of emotions felt through their success into their Magic Origin, causing it to react with the metallic plating that composes their bodies and resulting in an evolution that results in the Wyrmborg's appearance and attributes changing, making it significantly stronger than it was before. Despite the extreme modifications to the Wyrmborg's bodies, their consciousness remains unchanged. After undergoing Mechanical Evolution, the Wyrmborg gains various additions to their form, such as armour or weaponry- or their body may just change completely to the point of being unrecognizable; it can be inferred that most Wyrmborgs are distinguishable by the form they have taken after their personal Mechanical Evolution, meaning that while Wyrmborgs are identical in their larval stages, after evolving, each and every one of the synthetic dragons is different from its fellow cybernetic dragons. These transformations can be considered a part of the Wyrmborg's natural life cycle, transforming as a result of age and experience. If a Wyrmborg does not absorb enough magical energy needed to maintain the form, it will not be able to retain that form for long and revert to their previous form in a matter of time. In addition to the initial form that Mechanical Evolution provides, some Wyrmborgs can undergo yet another transformation which further bolsters their power. Absolute Zero Cannon (零度砲, Reidohō): The Absolute Zero Cannon is a Wyrmborg's main armament- it takes the place of the hyperresonance attack of a regular dragon. As the Manmade Dragons are simply countless sheets of metal molded around the skeleton of a once-living dragon, they do not possess the unique Magic Origin of the real deal, which was referred to as the Factor of the Dragon, an enormous energy core that generated magical energy just by the dragon breathing. Instead, the Magic Council installed numerous artificial Magic Origins known as a Core Generator throughout their bodies to achieve a similar output to that of the dragons of old. As such, they couldn't use the magic that made dragonkind so terrifying and infamous, the Dragon Slayer Magic- and so, the Magic Council had to compensate with the only way they deemed suitable, by a ton of guns and missiles stored within its metallic components. But not only this, in order to replicate the signature dragon's roar of a dragon, an attack which was feared far and wide for its capabilities to destroy a continent, the Magic Council devised a weapon of a similar caliber- as their Satellite Square: Etherion was known to drain the Manmade Dragon's Core Generators instantly after a single shot, some modifications were made in order to keep a similar level of power but not have it render the Manmade Dragon useless after being fired once. The Absolute Zero Cannon takes the form of a small silver cannon installed within the Wyrmborg's mouth, expanding and extending outwards when it is activated. When charging the Absolute Zero Cannon, the Wyrmborg gathers and condenses supernatural energies -both regular magical energy and eternano- which is saturated throughout the atmosphere, before converging the vapor in the atmosphere and absorbing it into the barrel of the cannon, which is powered by an Ice Magic Lacrima; advancing the Absolute Zero Cannon into its firing phase, the Wyrmborgs raise vents along their tails and necks to prepare, before the Wyrmborg unleashes a powerful stream of ice that glows many a colour similar to an Aurora Borealis; the release of the attack reduces the temperature down to extremely low temperatures (−273.15 °C). At such extreme temperatures, events which do not normally occur in nature begin to happen, such as breakdowns on atomic level and super conductivity, resulting in positively enormous amounts of damage dealt to anything and everything in the vicinity as the target flash-freezes to absolute zero, thereby causing it to disintegrate under the weight of its own mass at the molecular level. The vents release chill generated from the cannon, allowing the Wyrmborgs to fire without fear of inflicting self-harm through instilling below zero temperatures into its metallic plating, resulting in their bodies becoming brittle and vulnerable to all sorts of attacks. Machina Soul: Wyrmborg Forms MachinaSoulWyrmborgDrei.jpg|link=Machina Soul: Wyrmborg Drei|Machina Soul: Wyrmborg Drei MachinaSoulWyrmborgHazard.jpg|link=Machina Soul: Wyrmborg Hazard|Machina Soul: Wyrmborg Hazard MachinaSoulWyrmborgHydra.jpg|link=Machina Soul: Wyrmborg Hydra|Machina Soul: Wyrmborg Hydra Trivia *The Wyrmborgs were based off of quite a few things- for one, they were inspired by the Cyber Dragons as well as the Artificial Newtypes from Gundam, science-born mockeries of the real thing. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Take Over Spells Category:Spells Category:Artificial Being